Xie Bi'an and Fan Wujiu
Xie Bi'an and Fan Wujiu, also known as White Guard/Black Guard or (collectively) Wu Chang, is a hunter available for purchase after completion of the prologue. They are one of the 15 playable hunters In Identity V. Rumor Backstory Black and White Guard are sworn brothers. While Black Guard was straight-forward and stubborn, White Guard was modest and gentle. On one day, the two men went to Nantai Bridge, and it was going to rain. White Guard let Black Guard stay in the rain under the bridge and return home to take the umbrella. Unexpectedly, after White left, the heavy rain poured, the river was roaring, and Black did not want to lose his way, and stayed under the bridge. Soon, White Guard took the umbrella and rushed back. He saw that Black Guard had not crossed the bridge, and that he had disappeared. White Guard was so grieved that he had no choice but to live without Black Guard. No matter whether it was rain or shine, he carried the black umbrella of the day and appeared angry. He eventually squatted under the Nantai Bridge and left the black umbrella where his brother had stayed, and White Guard himself disappeared. The umbrella was found by a merchant and placed in center of a hallway. Since then, his family has had strange things happen to them. The black umbrella in the room was often unsupervised. In the middle of the night, the sounds of men sighing fill the hall. Everyone said that White Guard's soul was in the umbrella. Merchants invited the Taoist to get rid of the umbrella to raise the spell on the town. Since then, the house has been calm and quiet. Soon after, the merchants went out, but on the way, they found that the government was in chaos, and that the umbrella was missing. Appearance Xie is deathly pale and is very slender. He has a large black mark that covers most of the left side of his face. He has a pair of violet eyes. Xie has distinctively long black and white hair that is tied into a braided ponytail. He dons a black, blue, and white coat that is decorated with a golden trim. He also wears a pair of black pants and a pair of black boots. A Feng Shui compass is attached to his waist. Fan's skin tone and build is the same as Xie's, however, he has a bigger patch of black on his face and his hair is primarily black with white streaks in his hair instead of primarily white. His hairstyle is also tied into a braided ponytail. Fan has a pair of yellow eyes. He dons a black, white, and red coat that is decorated with a golden trim. He also wears a pair of black pants and a pair of black boots. A large, jagged, black handheld bell is attached to his waist. External Traits * Dual Soul: The White and Black Guards had their souls imbued into an umbrella and their souls can be switched by using Summon. The White Guard excels at patrol and pursuit and moves swiftly but has slow stun recovery and attack speed; the Black Guard excels at melee combat and has fast stun recovery and attack speed, but moves slowly. * Summon: Use the skill to summon the Black Guard to your location or hold down the skill button to charge up and toss the soul umbrella forward and summon the Black Guard where the umbrella lands. The longer you charge the skill the further you can toss the umbrella. * Siphon Soul & Wavering Soul: The White Guard's body moves with ease, and when it fully enters the spiritual realm it won't be able to interact with anything for 35s. However, its movement speed is greatly increased and it will siphon the souls of nearby survivors. If it manages to fully siphon a survivor's soul, their soul will be lost and they will become stunned, and unable to interact with the environment. When the Black Guard rings the bell and casts Wavering Soul, all survivors that hear the ringing have to steel their resolve and calibrate with precision. Should they fail the calibration, they will become horrified for 60s; if they fail another calibration during that time, their soul will waver and their movement directions will be reversed. * Summon - Enhanced: Reduces the time it takes to switch souls in Dual Soul mode and you will immediately perform an powerful Siphon Soul or Wavering Soul upon switching. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 10: It's Still Raining, Wu Chang's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Appearance Decoration Costumes *Original *Sunset *Incomplete *Waterless Stream *Spiked Guards *The Intersection Bishounen *Divine *Far East Wind *Requiem *Twin Lakes *Broken Blossoms *Worn Clothes Accessories *Bizarro Detective *Villain Charm *Lost Girl *Tide Bringer *Parchment *Past Memories *Dust *Desperate Prayer *Milk Carton Graffiti *Muse Mark *Call of the Abyss II (Graffiti) *Smiling Smiley Face Emotes *Salute *Threaten *(TBA) Standby Motion *Default *Demonstrate *Visit *Snooze Trivia *Wu Chang is based on Heibai Wuchang, a deity in Chinese folk religion. Gallery DqfLGLLWkAAaSA3.jpg|Xie Bi'an and Fan Wujiu's official concept art DuH0kVYX4AEnuQc.png Category:Hunter Category:Male Category:Character